Equipment
Guns *Sniper Guns that specialise in Laser bullets. Average firing rate, 25% OP cost reduction for laser type Oracle bullets. Slighlty extends the trajectory of bullets. *Assault Guns that specialise in Shot bullets. Fastest firing rate, 25% OP cost reduction for shot type Oracle bullets. Does not alter the trajectory of bullets. *Blast Guns that specialise in Crush bullets. Slowest firing rate, 25% OP cost reduction for crush type Oracle bullets (explosive and radial). Slightly shortens the trajectory of bullets. Blades *Short Blades that specialise in Sunder and Pierce. Fastest attack rate, allows cancels into Steps or Jumps anytime during a combo. Ground combos can reach a maximum of 5 hits (any combination of square/triangle, can also end off with R+Triangle devour or R+X gun-form change at any point); air combos can reach a maximum of 3 hits (Square) + diving attack (Triangle) per jump. *Long Blades that specialise in Sunder. Average attack rate, allows Impulse Edge, which fires a single bullet for every cast during Blade Mode (R + Square). The bullet is fixed depending on the weapon, although it is of a single element (Blaze/Freeze/Spark/Divine), and is either Bomb, Radial, or Shot. Using the Impulse Edge consumes OP and stamina per cast. Ground combos can reach a maximum of 4 hits (any combination of square/triangle, can also end off with R+Triangle devour or R+X gun-form change or Impulse Edge); air combos can reach a maximum of 2 hits (Square) + vertical spin attack (Triangle) per jump. The Impulse Edge can extend one's combo extensively (this is dependant upon one's OP and Stamina gauge and consumption rate). An effective combo chain would be described somewhat like this: 3 hits + Impulse Edge + 3 Hits + Impulse Edge + 3 Hits (You notice your almost out of stamina) + (Finisher) Impulse Edge/Devour/Gun-Form. *Buster Blades that specialise in Crush and Sunder. Slowest attack rate, allows Charge Crush which does extreme damage, as well as cancels into guards anytime during a combo. Charge Crush takes a few seconds to charge up, during which you are immobile and vulnerable (hold Square). If you release the charge early, you will do a normal attack, otherwise, you will do a powerful attack which has double the range of your normal attacks. Ground combos can reach a maximum of 3 hits (any combination of square/triangle, can also end off with R+Triangle devour or R+X gun-form change at any point); air combos can reach a maximum of 1 hit (Square) + downward slash attack (Triangle) per jump. *Blade Mechanics Damage calculation. Shields *Buckler Shields that have the lowest defence, fastest deployment rate and lowest stamina consumption. It allows the greatest damage to go through you during guards. *Shield Shields that have modest defence, average deployment rate and average stamina consumption. It allows moderate damage to go through you during guards. *Tower Shields that have the highest defence, slowest deployment rate and greatest stamina consumption. It allows minimum damage to go through you during guards. Other *Control Units Changes the base God Arc. *Upgrades Changes the attachments to the God Arc. *Clothes Changes the player's appearance. Category:Guns Category:Blades Category:Shields Category:Equips